You Had Me From Hello
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: A songfic explaining the three most important girls in Darien's life. Danielle included in story.


heeheeheehee My first songfic. I figured I needed to get one out before any more of the songs I wanted to use were taken. :( Please tell me if ya like it, be honest! If ya don't I'll stick to my regular fics! Um... if this one was already taken, I'm sorry i didn't know! Umm I switched the verses so that the order he meets the girs is right, it doesn't really matter, but if you've heard the song, that's why it's switched K? There I go rambling again.......  
  
D/c: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song, blah, blah, blah.  
  
You Had Me From Hello  
  
Darien had finally gotten out of that hideous orpahanage. The only reason he escaped with any morals left was because he sat and watched what the children did to each other; instead of taking part in it, and realized that he did not want to put himself or other people through that pain. The only way to do that: keep everyone at a distance. He lost his family, his home, his memory, and now the only friend he had, Fiore, by leaving the orphanage, and he was deternined not to lose anyone else.   
  
  
  
He got a job at a modeling company and eventually had enough money to get a motocycle and a half-decent apartment; all the while seeming to have a charming, kind exterior, but refusing to make any friends at all. No one could tell, but he was dying inside, many times he had contemplated suicide. All the lonliness, all the pain, all the wondering about the extremely vague visions of his childhood that he missed so very much; he could just end it all. He had come to the conclusion that he would do it. He could not stand it anymore! He was sitting on the curb with a small pill. Cyanide, an extremely deadly tablet that would be quick and painless. He was about to pop it into his mouth, when suddenly, his whole world was changed by  
the feeling of a friendly hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hello," the kind voice said. He turned to see a certain someone, and one of his memories suddenly became clear as day. This girl, she was the one girl that he knew he could, and always had trusted. One person, one girl, her eyes, her smile, were all so friendly and caring, just as he remembered. She would talk him out of this suicide, he knew that, but now that he had her once again, why would he want to end it? They had gotten through sorrow and lonliness together before, and she was always there for him, in this one second, he was no longer alone, he had not lost EVERYONE. he must break his rule, he must let her (back) in his life.  
  
"You look kinda dow-" she stopped, realizing who it was, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before embracing and letting tears flow freely down their face.  
  
"Darien! Omigod! I-I thought you were dead! No, I KNOW you were dead, I-I saw you! You weren't moving!"  
  
"No, Dannigirl, I'm not dead, but if you had come a moment later, I would have been. Oh, I missed having your cheerful smile and beatuful voice around."  
  
"What? Darien, 'a moment later and you would have been,' what are you talking about?"  
  
He showed he the pill.  
  
"Cyanide?! Darien! Things couldn't POSSIBLY have been THAT bad could they?!" She cocked her head in amazement and surprise.  
  
Darien nodded sadly.  
  
"Oh, dear, come Dare, we must talk......"  
  
  
  
Inside  
  
I built a wall  
  
so high around my heart I thought I'd never fall.  
  
One touch  
  
you brought it down.  
  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground.  
  
I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again.  
  
The last time was the last time  
  
I'd let someone in.   
  
  
But, you had me from "hello."  
  
I felt love start to grow.  
  
The moment that I looked into your eyes.  
  
You owned me.  
  
It was over from the start.  
  
You completely stole my heart,  
  
and now you won't let go.  
  
I never even had a chance you know.  
  
You had me from "hello."  
  
  
  
Darien was on his typical morning walk, when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Hello.."  
  
That voice it souded so loving, so caring, so kind. he had to turn his head, and in doing so saw a sight of pure beauty. Two long, blone locks flowing from this young girl's head like golden waterfalls, tied neatly up in a bun at the source of each cascade, and deep lapis eyes that sparkled with the light of inoccence and love, and her smile, a gorgeous smile from ear to ear, that had very small, yet adorable little dimples at each end of her full red lips. He immediately felt a sense of destiny. He never even knew this girl, but something told him he wouldn't be the same if he never saw her again after this.  
  
"he-hello..." he stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"We'll always be together, right?"  
  
"Of course, Serena! I wouldn't let you go for the world!"  
  
"And we'll always be in love?"  
  
"Serena, not the godess of love herself could steal my heart away from you."  
  
"Good, cause I'll never let you get away either!"  
  
  
  
One word  
  
that's all you said.  
  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
  
Your smile  
  
just captured me,  
  
and you were in my future far as I could see.  
  
I don't know how it happened,  
  
but it happened still.  
  
You asked me if I love you;  
  
If I always will.  
  
  
Well, You had me from "hello."  
  
I felt love start to grow.  
  
The moment that I looked into your eyes.  
  
You owned me.  
  
It was over from the start.  
  
You completely stole my heart.  
  
And now you won't let go.  
  
I never even had a chance you know.  
  
You had me from "hello."  
  
  
  
Tears of joy streamed unrestrained from both Serena and Darien. This was the day they had waited for since who knows when. Their daughter had been born, and the little bundle of pink-haired joy was finally able to be held by her father. He looked down at his dear Rini, and their eyes locked. She gave him a smile and a gurgle that seemed to say, "Hello."  
  
He knew immediately that he would do anything and everything to keep her happy.  
  
  
  
You had me from "hello."  
  
I felt love start to grow.  
  
The moment that I looked into your eyes,  
  
you owned me.  
  
It was over from the start.  
  
You completely stole my heart.  
  
And now you won't let go.  
  
You had me from "hello."  
  
  
  
(picture frozen scene of Darien on street with Danielle's hand on his shoulder)  
  
You had me from "hello."  
  
  
  
(Picture close up of Darien looking over his shoulder at Serena further down the street.)  
  
Girl I've loved you from "hello."  
  
******************  
  
Eh? Eh? Eh? Whatdya think? heehee It turned out better than I expected that's for sure! Umm, the Danielle thing, I wrote as much as I could w/out totally giving away who she is. Some of you smart ones may be able to figure it out, but......yeah, anyway. Like I said, I'll try to get that story out soon. Till next time! Me luva you!! (don't ask ; ) 


End file.
